¿Sasuke Uchiha en una granja?
by TheSaku
Summary: Los dados ya estaban tirados, el juego había comenzado, solo quedaba caminar asía el frente y enfrentar todas las cosas que se vinieran de frente… Y esto es el comienzo de una aventura…(Reeditado)


**Disclainer: **

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto que es un verdadero genio por sobre todo xD. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia. No gano dinero publicando esto sino sus hermosos comentarios.**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

**-XxX- **División de escena

¿Sasuke Uchiha… en una granja?

**-XxX-**

-Prologo-

**-XxX-**

—Los problemas en las empresas Uchiha y Uzumaki han ido aumentando en este tiempo, por la desaparición del dinero y sus acciones. Existen diversos rumores sobre la posible causa de la misteriosa desaparición de estas. Todo el público se pregunta qué harán los líderes de las dos más grandes empresas del país para afrontar dicha situación, ya que están en la quiebra. Solo les puedo decir que en mi opinión…— el electrodoméstico se apago de pronto cuando una persona sentada frente al sillón miro con odio al aparato frente a él, como si este tuviera la culpa de la situación por la cual estaban pasando.

—Desgraciados— la clara voz irritada de un pelinegro resuena en la sala—Porque mierda no se meten en sus asuntos— se notaba claramente que no le gustaba que se metieran en asuntos de otras personas y menos en los de él y su familia.

—Deberías bajar esa actitud explosiva que tienes— fue el comentario que vino detrás de el, enojándolo aun mas.

—Nadie te pregunto tu opinión Itachi— lo miro con una expresión que mostraba enojo, pero a su vez le daba igual lo que el otro pensara.

Itachi levanto una ceja, y con una mano le resto importancia al asunto— Solo digo, si sigues así nunca conseguirás una novia— el comentario, logro que el pelinegro menor le lanzara el control remoto que tenía en la mano—No deberías, hacer eso es peligroso—lo regaño como si no hubiera pasado nada, y es que le encantaba molestar a su hermano menor.

—Ya salgan que nos vamos— la pequeña riña se detuvo al momento que la suave voz de su madre resonó en la sala—Apúrense—

Solo con una mirada fulminante del menor y una pequeña risita del mayor se dirigieron a la puerta a atender el llamado de su madre. Sin antes que Sasuke agarra un bolso que estaba al lado del sofá e Itachi mirara por última vez la sala donde habían pasado varios años, con su mano apago el interruptor de luz y cerró la puerta, llenando de oscuridad la sala.

**-XxX-**

Cuando salieron afuera, pudieron observar dos autos esperando por ellos, uno de un color rojo y el otro de color negro y a sus padres aun cargando cosas aun en el.

— ¿Ya han cargado todo?— su madre les sonrió tiernamente al verlos llegar.

—Yo si— respondió sereno Itachi llevando con él un bolso en su mano derecha. Sasuke sin embargo no contesto y solo se dirigió enojado asía el auto negro.

— ¿Se puede saber de todos modos a donde vamos a ir?— Un rubio con cara de pocos amigos estaba apoyado en el auto de color rojo—Me sacaron sin decir dónde vamos—

La mujer de pelo rojo que estaba sentada en el sillón de acompañante en el auto rojo solo lo miro y encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa ladina, claramente sabiendo la reacción que tendrían, les largo sin pudor donde se dirigirían a continuación.

—A una granja— Con esa sola palabra se desato el caos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— El grito de su hijo le provoco una vena resaltada en la frente— ¡A una granja! ¿Debes estar bromeando!— la sola idea para él era horrorosa y no solo el el pelinegro menor miraba con cara de pocos amigos y claro enfado en sus facciones.

_Los dados ya estaban tirados, el juego había comenzado, solo quedaba caminar asía el frente y enfrentar todas las cosas que se vinieran de frente…_

_Y esto es el comienzo de una aventura…_

**-XxX-**

**Aclaraciones:**

Y eso es el comienzo de la historia xD. La historia la reedite de nuevo porque sinceramente era un horror, mejore mi escritura, espero que les guste y el prologo ha sido corto, los capítulos serán más largos. Así que puede ser posible que alguien ya la haya leído un poco antes.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Cuídense.

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
